Scars of a King
by Luna Iris
Summary: The Bone Eaters Well is a place of past, present and future. There's a story that involves the well where a girl, Kagome, goes to the past. That's not the Well's only story, it transported another girl.Who was completely different yet all the same as Kagome, to the future first. Here's the catch, this girl was named Kagome too, and she was the right hand to the great Inu no Tashio
1. Chapter 1

_Scars of a King_

**DISCLAIMER- Scars of a King is purely fictional and a fragment o1f my own mind. Some of the Inuyasha lore from the show will not be used in this fiction. This is based purely from the anime, and whats not covered there probably won't be in here. I do not own Inuyasha nor do I have rights for him or the show. Those things belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**First Chapter note: Scars of a King is a mature fic, because it will cover mature topics and situations. Most of those situations (smut, primarily) will NOT be posted to this website, but I will inform when those chapters arrive and are cut. There will be a link to the Archive of our Own copy of this fanfic, and they will include the uncut versions. Now that that is out of the way please sit down and enjoy the ride. **

* * *

Chapter One

It was dark, the stars filled the sky in a beautiful pattern that no one knew. In Kagome's future, they could never see the stars like this. In her past the stars spoke, flew, and had emotions. Now…they are still. She looked up at the crimson moon, and knew they would be coming soon.

Everyone at the campsite was asleep, even Inuyasha, whom was asleep on the ground beside her. He had fallen asleep while sitting around the fire, and strangely enough, wouldn't wake back up. She figured it was because tonight was _the_ night. The night she would return home, to the past. She lay a note next to him, one that explained what she could. Then Kagome placed a barrier around the campsite, the pink of the barrier illuminating the space around them. The moon was now a deep reddish pink, which still lit up the night sky.

 _They would be coming soon._

Kagome sighed and climbed out of her sleeping bag with the silent grace and agility that she had purposefully shoved into the dark depths of her mind many years ago when she went to the future. She covered Shippo's sleeping form, and kissed his forehead one last time.

She sat close to the dying fire, and a lone tear rolled down her face. She would have to go back. She would have to leave her friends, she would have to leave _him._ She wasn't ready, yet at the same time, she was excited to be herself again. To feel the power ripple beneath her fingers. Yet, she probably wasn't ready for the mark to be back, branded into her skin.

She missed her friends from the past, and the life she had led there. The future was nice, and she met amazing people here. She fell in love here. With him.

The flames illuminated her eyes, and she felt the fog in her brain roll back even more. She wished she could've told them, and that she'd known sooner to tell.

Her head shot up at the sound of the leaves crunching in the distance. A twig snapped, and then she heard a faintly familiar voice.

"Kagome?"

Kagome grinned as she leaped out of the barrier and hugged her old friend. The girl she had known since birth, the girl she had trained with. Hikari.

Hikari's arms circled around Kagome, and she whispered in her ear. "It's good to see you again." Kagome pulled back and smiled brightly. Hikari smiled back, "I'm so glad you remember me again." They let each other go and took a step back. They had another visitor.

A very familiar man stepped foreword beside the warrior whom was her friend. His long white hair went to his feet, and striking golden eyes lit up his face. Sesshomaru.

Kagome remembered when those eyes, young with age, were still innocent. So innocent. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl who was sent to the future, his friend.

"Well, we meet again Miko." He said, his voice in a distant monotone.

"It's good to remember you too Sess." Kagome said, pulling away from Hikari and facing him.

Sesshomaru's eyes clouded a bit, "It's strange it took this Sesshomaru this long to remember such a familiar face." He show his head, as if to avoid emotion, while Kagome looked slightly pained. "Where do we need to send you?" He said.

She shut her azure eyes and whispered, "Before the war. Before the death of the queen. That was…a time when things were okay."

Sesshomaru, whose face had hardened more with every word that slipped from her lips. "Alright then."

Sesshomaru produced a red crystal.

"Drop it into the well when you are ready. You know what to do"

Kagome nodded at him and bowed, her right leg sweeping out behind her as she curtsied to her prince.

Sesshomaru's face screwed up in a frown. Then he swiftly turned, and was swallowed up into the darkness of the trees. Hikari followed him, but not before giving Kagome one last long look. Her blonde hair was the last thing Kagome saw as the darkness swallowed her up too.

Kagome looked one last time at her slumbering friends under the pink barrier she had put up. Kagome, clutching the crystal that caused to much damage, looked once again at the life she was leaving behind. Her friends lay asleep, unaware of the exchange between her, Sesshomaru, and Hikari. The barrier would dissolve at sunrise. Until then, no one got in. No one got out.

She hoped they would get her note.

She turned the opposite direction from the trees, and broke out into a sprint towards the well. If she could build up to the speed she had back then? She could be there in a matter of hours.

But it has been so long...it might take a day, at the most.

The wind whipped through her ebony locks as she ran through the forest. She tapped into the power buried deep within her lost lonely soul.

She saw a bit of red tint her vision, before returning to normal as she ran. She ran for her home, her past.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fell onto the well not long after. The light of the sun was brushing against the edge of the horizon. She walked up to the well, running her hands over the tops of the wooden sides. Feeling the wood beneath her calloused fingers reminded her of the castle she resided in. The village that burned down so many years ago. She breathed in the smell of the Bone Eaters well, remembering it's name all to well now. Before pulling the crystal out of her bag, she tossed said bag to the side of the well. It wouldn't be needed where she was going. She took the red crystal in her small, delicate hands, and infused power into it. The power was quickly turning the crystal from red to a deep black, and the more black it got, Kagome held it over the well. Then it shattered.

Kagome jumped into the swirling black abyss that was the well. She felt the blackness curl around her body and swallow her up. Before dumping her into a different time.

* * *

Inuyasha hated sleeping on the ground. Laying down and sleeping without having his head or chest elevated made him have horrible dreams. Terrible dreams of his mother and the village from when he was young. That was the only time in his life Inuyasha slept on the ground, and it seemed that his body had a natural reaction against doing it. Especially since when he slept on the ground in the woods, he was awoken to knives and youkai. So as you can imagine, when he woke up on the ground surrounded by a pink barrier he was not happy.

He awoke, groggy and drenched with sweat. It must've been early in the morning because the sun still hasn't risen, and he felt a presence missing from his right side. Kagome. The air felt stagnant without her presence. It was unnaturally cooler outside, and while some of that was because of the fire. Mostly it felt as if.. Kagome had gone back to her own time. He looked around anxiously after coming to this realization.

Her sleeping bag was deflated, and held no body. Except for Shippo's whom was still fast asleep. The monk was asleep across the camp, all curled up in a ball. The slayer was next to him with her foot resting on his chest, keeping him away.

'I guess even in her sleep she knows that monk is up to no good.' Inuyasha thought, before getting up to inspect the area and look for Kagome.

The barrier was holding strong, and he rested his hand near it, feeling for her energy. It wasn't there. He was strangely calm. Why would he be calm in a situation like this? How was she holding up this barrier when she wasn't anywhere in sight? So many questions ran through his mind and he turned to look at her sleeping bag, when a piece of paper on the ground caught his eye.

* * *

Kagome awoke to festival lights in the distance. She was on the ground, passed out against a tree before the grand ball of 1144.

This is where the time loop began and ended, and started again. She blinked her eyes which where thick with sleep, and the music just starting to play rang through her ears. She sat up, and it all came rolling back to her. The time loop, her time in the far away future, in the modern day, and Inuyasha. Her heart ached when she thought of him. She clutched her chest, and felt her eyes fill with tears. She quickly shoved them down and sucked in a breath. She was ready to be who she once was.

Kagome stood and sprinted towards the back entrance of the castle. She slid open the creaky wooden door, and the smell of fresh blueberries filled her nose. She walked farther in, remembering the place she once called home. A hand tapped her shoulders, and the scent of flowery musk filled her nose. She don't know how he managed to smell like both but after all, Sesshomaru wasn't a normal person. She whipped around, her heart clenching to see the boy in front of her. He was young, unhurt, his mother alive and his father still there. Sesshomaru's eyes were still cold, but you could see the warmth he radiated…used to radiate. She jumped forward and hugged him. She didn't care if he threw her down, muttering about mortals, but still. She missed this Sesshomaru, her old friend.

"Kagome you don't have to hug me." He strangled out.

She just held on tighter, "I've missed you."

Sesshomaru smirked and rolled his amber eyes, "I've been with you all day." Kagome smiled and let go, her feel hitting the metal ground with hardly a sound. Finally for the first time that night, Kagome looked down at her clothes. A red dress, with a black corset, embroidered with lace. Her shoes matched her corset, back, except they were slippers, with no heel, but had ribbons attached riding up her legs. Smiling she looked up at him and held out her arm, faking a snotty accent, "Would you care to go with me to the ball good sir?" Sesshomaru snorted and linked his arm with hers, "Why of course Kagome, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Inuyasha was restless, waiting to the barrier to dissolve. He held Kagome's note in his hand, reading her private passage to him over and over. He was trying to drink in the words to find their meaning. He could have it out with her later for keeping huge things like this from him, but for now he just wanted — needed to find her.

 _'Dear Inuyasha,'_ It read, her kanji, large and neat, _"This note is for you. The other is for all of you: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, but this one…is just for you. I'm needed somewhere, a different time. I knew people whom are close to you and I was sent here to save a life, and keep a death from occurring. They told me, "The wind lies west, and his eyes are red with blood. What you think you do not know, what you know you do not think." I found it. I know the answers to help. I can help everyone… except this. I'll never forget that, I'll never forget_ you _…I love you, Inuyasha, and I'm so sorry you won't remember me when we meet again." Love K-_

Inuyasha growled, but quickly silenced when the slayer stirred. He needed this time to think it over, and cope. Grieve. He definitely couldn't do that with the other humans in his group bugging him about it. Inuyasha sighed, getting ready to explain the situation to his stirring comrades.

-IY-

The party was in full swing when Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the ballroom. The ceilings stretched to the sky completing the dome shape of the roof, and a glittering chandelier hung from the peak of the inter-rafters of the dome. It was alight with millions of bright little candles, which shimmered against the gold of the walls.

The two's linked arms held them together as a unit as they began to approach Inu no Tashio. Kagome felt her eyes fill with tears at the thought of seeing him, before quickly masking it under the elegant smile that was carefully taught to all nobility. They approached the Lord, whom of which was involved in a conversation with a certain black haired foe, and with his wife— Inu no Kimi— holding his hand tightly. He quickly responded to the sound of the two's footsteps, which was probably committed to his memory. His pointed ears twitched, and he smirked. Inu no Tashio turned around to face Kagome, and she almost lost that fake smile at his appearance.

Her thoughts swirled.

His silver hair was as long as she remembered it. She could see the silkiness of it, and remember the feel of it beneath her fingers from when she would hold his locks as her and Sesshomaru walked the grounds with him as children. His eyes. Oh sweet Kami, his eyes.

They matched those of the one she missed so dearly. Her dear Inuyasha. But they were distinctly different. These eyes held power, and the grip of the world in their glance. Kagome remembered the first time her eyes had met his. Curled up in that barn, her village burning around her. Her hand gripping her mother's corpse, while she glanced with tear filled eyes around her towards her heat filled demise. The burning building which would soon take her life.

Instead she met him. The large youkai swooped into the house, and pulled her out whilst she screamed for her mother. He looked into her eyes while carrying her back to his troops, he told her stories of those long past.

Inu no Tashio's hand reached out to her and Sesshomaru and she unlinked her arm from his, and took it gently. She bowed and pressed her lips against his sharp claws, and another memory occurred to her.

 _Kagome's blue eyes flickered up in a defiant stare at the man in front of her. She stomped her foot. "I don't want this!" She shoved him away._

Her thought — memory — touched anothers. Another whose mind was so familiar.

 _Inu no Tashio stumbled back from the young teen mortal in front of him. Her body was curled in on itself, her arms wrapped around her own waist. "I don't want this." She whispered, so softly it was only heard by him because of what made his immortality a reality. His youkai blood._

 _"Why did you save me? You should've left me there to die!" She screamed at him, backing away and standing fully. "I don't want this decision to make."_

Kagome's eyes flickered up to meet his, the corset which held her physique almost perfectly felt constricting.

"Wonderful memory of ours isn't it?" Inu no Tashio said to her, and she smiled — genuinely — back to him.

"I suppose it is." She said and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Father, it is about time we get that mark removed is it not?"

"Oh, Sesshomaru, always rushing to claim everything as yours. Wait a few years — we have all the time in the world." Inu no Kimi smiled at her son, and detangled herself from her husband.

"Kagome, watch him will you? I must go fix my son's suit it's absolutely unfitted at the legs. Hikari!" Inu no Kimi dragged Sesshomaru away, who glanced at Kagome in a mix of dread and annoyance at his mother's nickpicking.

"Yes Kagome, watch me." Inu no Tashio smirked at her, and they stood side to side as a unit, and Inu no Tashio placed his hand on her back, directing her towards the forgotten business partner in front of him.

"Kagome you remember Takai right?" Inu no Tashio said to her and Kagome turned her eyes towards the man in front of her. His hair was black, long, and familiar. His eyes a dark red with a narrowed look that came naturally. His smile was bright, and the villain she knew was hidden under a mask. Narrowing her eyes —while quickly remembering to shield her thoughts— and thought, 'Naraku.'


End file.
